Rumpang
by Hortensia Blu
Summary: Seokjin dan Namjoon bertemu di dunia maya. Seokjin bermimpi suatu saat dapat menemui Namjoon secara langsung. Akankah mimpinya terwujud? Namjoon x Seokjin. AU. BxB. Oneshot.


**RUMPANG**

By Hortensia Blu

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

BTS members belong to BigHit

"Rumpang" song belong to Nadin Amizah

BxB

Don't like don't read

Enjoy~

* * *

_RedParkaPaca: Good morning love /caresses your cheek; smiles/ How's your sleep last night?_

_RainWalker: /yawn/ morning babe /rest his hands on your waist/ great, hows yours, love?_

_RedParkaPaca: Mm.. I had a great sleep too thanks to you /grins; peck your lips/_

_RainWalker: Good to hear that /smiles; caresses your hair/ I'll be leaving for my schedule early today_

_RedParkaPaca: Ah.. /caresses your cheek/ Okay.. What time will you get back?_

_RainWalker: Around 5.30pm? I want to spend more time with you.. /kiss your forehead; smiles/_

_RedParkaPaca: I'll be waiting then.. /smiles/_

_RainWalker: I have to go now, see you later?_

_RedParkaPaca: Okay.. Have fun today! I love you so much!_

_RainWalker: Love you so much more, baby! See you!_

_RainWalker Logging Out_

Seokjin termenung menatap kolom Direct Message nya yang penuh dengan ketikan mesra dari seseorang di seberang sana. Benar kata Ibunya, kini Ia sudah berusia 2x tahun dan mungkin sudah saatnya mencari pacar dan hubungan sungguhan. Namun bagaimanapun Ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh hati pada sang RainWalker, partner roleplay nya selama ini. Ia masih menatap kosong kolom Direct Message nya selama lima menit sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menutup kolom tersebut dan mengunci smartphone nya.

Entah kapan Ia akan mendapatkan kisah cinta yang selama ini Ia nantikan. Mungkin tidak akan pernah, akibat standarnya yang terlalu tinggi. Atau karena hatinya telah dimiliki oleh seseorang yang bahkan Ia tidak mengetahui bagaimana rupa aslinya. Dan mungkin tidak akan pernah Ia ketahui sampai kapan pun.

Seokjin pun berdiri untuk kemudian beranjak keluar apartemennya. Ia kembali membaca ulang pesan dari ibunya mengenai keinginannya agar putra keduanya segera menyusul kakaknya untuk menikah. Bagaimana mungkin Ia bisa menikah jika Seokjin saja tidak berniat mencari kekasih dan selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya?

Setelah yakin pintu apartemennya terkunci Ia pun menyusuri jalanan pagi sembari menikmati udara yang masih segar. Kakinya membawanya melangkah menuju sebuah restoran kecil tepat di pertigaan sebelum menuju jalan raya. Seokjin pun tersenyum sebelum melangkah masuk dan memesan sarapan. Restoran ini adalah tempat favorit Seokjin, selain jaraknya dekat, rasa masakannya juga enak dan tergolong murah.

Meski telah memiliki restoran sendiri, namun kakaknya, Seokjoong lah yang lebih mengambil alih. Sementara Seokjin hanya membantu sesekali ketika Ia sedang tidak sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya. Ia telah mengabari sekretarisnya untuk mengosongkan jadwalnya hari ini karena Ia sedang lelah.

Makanan favorit Seokjin di restoran tersebut telah dihidangkan, tapi entah kenapa moodnya belum juga membaik. Seokjin merasa takut, entah karena Ia yang harus mulai bersosialisasi dengan orang lain lebih dari sekedar rekan bisnis atau karena Ia takut kehilangan RainWalker nya yang selama ini telah mengisi hari – harinya. Seokjin pun memutuskan untuk mengambil smartphone nya dan mengetik di kolom Direct Message yang kosong.

Redparkapaca: /typing a message/ Hi honey I know its not even an hour ago I just want to say I

miss you already. Have a blessed day! I love you a lot~ /sent/

Seokjin menghela nafas Panjang. Satu – satunya di dunia ini yang mengetahui keberadaan RainWalker hanya Yoongi seorang. Padahal di kehidupan nyata nya, sudah 5 tahun Seokjin tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, namun hingga detik ini Ia tidak berniat menjalin hubungan sebagai seorang kekasih. Atau kah karena RainWalker telah memberikan apa yang selama ini Seokjin butuhkan?

"Tapi mana mungkin dia merasakan hal yang sama.." Seokjin bergumam untuk kemudian tersenyum sedih sebelum mengambil sebuah sendok dan garpu untuk mulai menyantap sarapannya hari ini.

"Selamat makan, RainWalker~"

Satu tahun lebih Seokjin menghabiskan waktu dengan RainWalker. Sampai rasanya smartphone nya tidak akan berbunyi selain mendapat pesan dari RainWalker. Namun belakangan ini RainWalker semakin sibuk, dari yang awalnya membalas setiap menit, berubah menjadi setiap beberapa jam sekali, hingga sebulan terakhir menjadi seminggu sekali.

Seokjin sedih dan jengah, jujur saja. Namun Ia memutuskan untuk focus saja pada pekerjaannya. Ia harus menyelesaikan rancangan bisnis karena Ia berharap dapat dengan nyata mewujudkan impian yang Ia bangun dengan RainWalker untuk mendirikan sebuah café tematik. Meski Ia merasa kesepian tapi Seokjin bisa apa? Sama seperti dirinya, RainWalker punya kehidupan nyata untuk dijalani. Sampai suatu hari, pesan darinya tidak pernah datang lagi.

Satu minggu lebih Seokjin berusaha melupakan RainWalker. Berminggu – minggu kemudian Seokjin menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dengan keadaan, hampir saja melepaskan semua tanggung jawabnya jika Yoongi tidak mengingatkannya hampir setiap satu jam sekali. Rasanya bahkan lebih buruk dari ketika Seokjin terakhir kali mengakhiri hubungannya.

"_Halo?"_

"Yoongi.."

"_Kenapa hyung?"_

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak membalas ku karena dia sakit dan sekarang.. Sudah.." mulai terdengar isakan dari sebrang sana dan Yoongi segera berdiri dari kasurnya.

"_Jangan ditutup, aku ke sana_"

Sudah hampir 2 bulan Seokjin masih belum kembali 'normal'. Banyak hal yang perlu Ia selesaikan tercecar dan hampir tidak dikerjakan sama sekali. Yoongi mau tidak mau membantu menyelesaikan pekerjaan Seokjin yang tidak karuan. Jika tidak ingat hyung nya sedang patah hati, melihat Seokjin yang berantakan rasanya ingin Yoongi menamparnya hingga sadar.

Seokjin menghela nafas Panjang sambil terus menatap Direct Message yang tidak pernah ada balasan. Yoongi masuk ke ruangannya tanpa permisi dan ikut menghela nafas melihat keadaan seniornya yang menyedihkan hanya karena kehilangan orang yang bahkan wujudnya pun tidak diketahui seperti apa.

"Hyung?"

"Hm..?" Seokjin mendengung tanpa mengangkat pandangannya dari laptopnya, sementara salah satu tangannya masih menggerak – gerakan _mouse_ nya tak tentu arah. Yoongi pun duduk di sampingnya dan bersender ke sofa di belakangnya.

"Kau tahu, semakin cepat semua pekerjaan mu selesai, akan semakin cepat café mu dibangun. Siapa tahu suatu saat nanti dia akan mengenalinya dan pada akhirnya menemui mu. Jadi tolong, jangan bertingkah seperti mayat hidup.."

"…aku.."

"Jika kau butuh liburan, pergi lah. Jangan seperti robot begitu"

"Lebih baik aku mengerjakan perencanaan bisnis itu saja.."

"Bagus lah, semakin cepat kau bergerak maka akan semakin cepat kau bertemu dengannya lagi" Yoongi tersenyum dengan jawaban Seokjin yang pada akhirnya berbeda hari ini.

"Semoga saja.." Seokjin balas tersenyum. Ia kembali membuka tab browsernya dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari akun RedParcaPaca miliknya dan berhenti mengharapkan sebuah balasan, hanya untuk bertahan dengan harapan suatu saat akan berjumpa lagi dengan RainWalker dalam wujud aslinya.

Seokjin memutuskan untuk menyalurkan rasa sedih nya untuk menjadi kekuatan dalam berkarya. Sama seperti adik sepupunya, selain mengurus pekerjaan dan calon café nya, Seokjin juga menyiratkan kesedihannya dalam berbagai macam lagu yang Ia buat.

_"..Sempat ku berpikir masih bermimpi.. Dua empat tujuh tanpa henti.. Matahari dan bulan saksinya.. Ada rasa yang tak mau hilang.. Aku takut sepi, tapi yang lain tak berarti.." _riuh café malam itu menjadi hening ketika Seokjin memulai penampilannya di panggung kecil di pojok café.

_ "Katanya mimpiku kan terwujud.. Mereka lupa tentang mimpi buruk.. Tentang kata 'maaf, sayang aku harus pergi'.. Sudah ku ucap semua pinta sebelum ku memejamkan mata.. Tapi slalu saja kamu tetap harus pergi.." _Seokjin perlahan membuka matanya yang terpejam ketika lagunya hampir mendekati akhir. Mimpi Seokjin untuk memiliki sebuah Café terwujud, namun mimpi lainnya harus Ia korbankan; bersama dengan RainWalker-nya.

"_Banyak yang tak ku ahli, begitu pula menyambutmu pergi.. Banyak yang tak ku ahli, begitu pula menyambutmu tak kembali.. Katanya, mimpiku, akan terwujud.. _

"_Mereka, berbohong, mimpiku tetap semu.." _

Dua tahun berlalu, café bernama _Lazuli Blue _tersebut sudah memiliki banyak pelanggan tetap dan jika kau beruntung maka kau bisa menikmati penampilan pemiliki satu – satunya dari café di sudut kota Seoul bernyanyi di atas panggung dengan gitar kesayangannya. Seorang pria tampan yang entah kenapa nyanyiannya selalu menyiratkan kesedihan dan kesendirian, meski fans nya mengantri setiap hari Ia selalu memilih sendiri.

"_Lazuli Blue..?"_ batin Namjoon. Ia mengenali nama itu, namun entah dari mana Ia tidak dapat mengingatnya. Ia yakin Ia sangat familiar dan mengenal nama itu, tapi dari mana? Apakah dari buku pelajaran bahasa Latin nya yang baru saja Ia baca 2 hari lalu? Namjoon mengendikkan bahunya dan berjalan masuk. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di meja dekat jendela. Setelah memesan sebuah iced Americano dan set _American Breakfast_, Namjoon kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling café.

"_Kenapa rasanya aku sangat mengenal tempat ini..? Sampai rasanya aku pernah berada di sini sebelumnya.. Dan nama nya.. Darimana..?" _Namjoon kembali termenung sambil berusaha mengingat. Ia kenal betul dengan _layout_ tempat ini padahal Ia baru pertama kali datang ke sini.

"Ah permisi, apakah ada ruang meeting di lantai dua dan sebuah studio rekaman di atas?" tanya Namjoon pada seorang waitress yang mengantar pesanannya.

"Iya ada, tapi sayang sekali tidak ada studio rekaman di atas. Permisi" waitress itu tersenyum dan meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih kaget. Benar, Ia mengenal tempat ini tapi bagaimana bisa?

"_Aku ingin kita tinggal di lantai tiga, aku pasti akan menyisakan lahan untuk membuat studio mu jadi tenang saja~"_ ingatan Namjoon perlahan sedikit kembali. Ia bersandar ke sofa dan hampir menangis. Ia ingat dan tahu kenapa Ia mengenal tempat ini meski ini pertama kalinya Ia berkunjung.

".._Chagiya.." _Namjoon tersenyum sedih. Ia ingat 6 bulan setelah kepergiannya Ia kembali login pada akun RainWalker hanya untuk menemukan kekasih hatinya mengirimkan pesan beruntun dan tidak lagi aktif. Rasanya hancur, namun Namjoon tidak memiliki hak untuk marah atau sedih. Karena Ia yang beranjak pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Ah maaf aku terlambat, jalanan sangat macet pagi ini entah kenapa. Pagi semuanya, silahkan menikmati hidangan kalian~" Seokjin menerobos pintu masuk dan Namjoon langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada manusia rupawan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam café tersebut. Matanya terus mengekori sosok itu sampai Ia hilang dibalik pintu bertuliskan "STAFF ONLY".

"Permisi.. Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan pemilik tempat ini?" sang waitress yang ditanya pun mendadak memasang wajah tegang.

"A-apa ada yang bisa kami bantu-?"

"Ah tidak, aku hanya ingin menemuinya saja.. Bisa?" waitress tersebut terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutar tubuhnya dan segera berjalan ke kasir.

"Apa? Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Seokjin?"

"Iya hyung, aku tidak tahu dia siapa- Dia tamu ku aku takut akan dipecat Seokjin hyung jika Ia memberi kritik- meski.. Sepertinya bukan untuk itu Ia ingin menemui Seokjin hyung"

"Kau jaga kasir, biar aku yang urus" Yoongi pun keluar dari _counter _dan berjalan menuju meja Namjoon.

"Halo permisi, perkenalkan, saya Min Yoongi, manager tempat ini, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Yoongi memberikan senyum profesionalnya, takut – takut manusia di hadapannya adalah orang penting.

"Oh ah tidak saya hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu, apa boleh saya bertemu dengan pemilik café ini?" Yoongi pun bingung, apa yang ingin dipastikan oleh pria ini sebenarnya?

"Baiklah tunggu disini sebentar akan saya panggilkan" Yoongi pun kembali beranjak dan masuk ke dalam pintu "STAFF ONLY" tersebut.

"Hyung?" pintu kayu tersebut terketuk dan ketika terbuka menampilkan Seokjin yang baru saja selesai mengikat apronnya.

"Iya? Kenapa, Yoon?"

"Ada.. yang ingin bertemu dengan mu di luar"

Seokjin kini telah terduduk manis di hadapan pria yang mengenalkan diri bernama Kim Namjoon tersebut, lengkap dengan senyum profesionalnya.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Seokjin memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. Namjoon masih menatapnya seakan tidak percaya manusia di hadapannya benar – benar nyata.

"_Cantik.. Kamu cantik.."_ batin Namjoon, kedua tangannya yang menopang dagu menutup bibirnya yang melengkungkan sebuah senyum.

"Apa kau mengenaliku?" Seokjin mengedipkan matanya bingung, otomatis kepalanya sedikit mendongak ke atas dan Ia seolah melihat langit – langit café tersebut sembari berpikir.

"Apa kau salah satu vendor yang pernah bekerja sama dengan ku dulu?" Namjoon tertawa mendengar jawaban Seokjin.

"_Suara mu juga indah.."_ Namjoon tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan rindu dan bahagianya lebih lama lagi.

"Chagiya?"

"Eh?"

"_RainWalker_ mu disini.." senyum Seokjin perlahan menghilang, masih menatap Namjoon tidak percaya. Mata Namjoon menyiratkan kesedihan dan sakit hati yang sama dengannya meski bibir penuhnya tersenyum, dan tanpa sadar bulir – bulir airmata itu pun jatuh membasahi pipi Seokjin. Dan alih – alih berhenti, Seokjin yang kini menatap meja malah membiarkannya turun semakin deras.

Melihat Seokjin yang menangis, Namjoon pun segera berpindah untuk duduk di samping Seokjin dan tanpa aba - aba langsung memeluknya. Seokjin berdiri dan menarik Namjoon untuk masuk ke kantornya sebelum tangisannya semakin menjadi. Namjoon yang khawatir tidak protes dan mengikuti langkah Seokjin.

Ketika pintu tertutup Seokjin langsung memeluk Namjoon erat dan menumpahkan semua kesedihannya lewat tangisannya yang memang makin mengeras. Namjoon membalas pelukan tersebut sama eratnya, dan tidak terasa airmatanya pun meleleh.

"Kenapa kau pergi tidak bilang apa – apa? Kan sudah kubilang jangan menghilang tanpa kabar! Ku kira kau sudah mati atau apa lah! Kau menghilang begitu saja, kau jahat- Padahal kau sudah berjanji!" gumam Seokjin di sela isakannya, namun pelukannya tidak melonggar, malah semakin erat seolah takut kehilangan lagi.

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku.." Namjoon hanya bisa mengelus lembut punggung sempit 'kekasih' nya yang masih sibuk terisak di pelukannya. Dan hingga Seokjin berhenti terisak, Namjoon terus mengucapkan kata maaf dengan lembut, meski terkadang suaranya juga bergetar. Ia tidak menyangka perasaan rindunya begitu besar dan meluap begitu saja.

"Jika kau mau aku memaafkan mu, bantu aku mengurus café ini.. Dan penuhi semua janji mu dulu.. Karena aku tidak mau terima alasan apapun lagi.." Namjoon tersenyum mendengar jawaban Seokjin yang berusaha menghentikan airmatanya dengan sangat imut di mata Namjoon. Ia pun mengangguk mantap dan kembali mendekap Seokjin.

"Maafkan aku telah membuat mu menderita, chagiya.."

"Kau tampan.." ucap Seokjin ketika Ia memperhatikan Namjoon yang tengah menyesap kopi buatan Seokjin. Namjoon tersipu, meski Ia berusaha berakting sok '_cool'_ yang tentu saja membuat Seokjin tertawa kecil.

"Kau juga cantik.." jawab Namjoon sambil tersenyum, membiarkan Seokjin yang melihat pipi berlesungnya menambah paras rupawan Namjoon dan malah membuatnya ikut tersipu.

"..aku seenaknya meminta mu untuk mengurus café bersama ku.. Apakah.. Kau sudah menikah..?" tanya Seokjin hati – hati. Ia berusaha menyiapkan hatinya apabila jawaban Namjoon nanti adalah 'iya'.

"Belum.. Dan aku berniat tidak akan menikah.. Sampai aku menemukanmu.." Namjoon kembali tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang menyiratkan rasa sayang yang dalam, yang selalu ada di benak Seokjin setiap Ia berbicara dengan RainWalkernya dulu. Dan kini perasaan itu nyata. RainWalker pun berwujud dan bernama Kim Namjoon.

RainWalker nya kini berbicara, dan bisa Ia dengar dengan jelas. RainWalkernya kini nyata, dan bisa Ia raih. Dan yang terpenting, RainWalkernya juga mencintainya sebesar Ia mencintainya. Seokjin pun berdiri dan kembali memeluk Namjoon dengan erat. Namjoon tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya.

"Jadi.. Apakah kau masih mau menikah denganku?"

"Secara tidak langsung aku sudah menikah denganmu, bodoh.. Dan karena kau tidak pernah meminta cerai, aku masih tetap menjadi suami _slash _istri mu.." Seokjin membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Namjoon dan Namjoon tertawa sebelum berlutut di hadapan Seokjin dan menggengam kedua tangannya.

"Aku ingin kita mengulang kembali semuanya.. Jadi.. Kim Seokjin.. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Seokjin tersenyum, pipi gembilnya berwarna merah muda karena terharu.

"Kau memang tidak berubah.. Selalu ingin semuanya secepatnya.." Seokjin tertawa sebelum mengangguk mantap.

"_I do.. I want to marry you.. For real this time.."_

**THE END(?)**

* * *

**: Rumpang oleh Nadin Amizah (Spotify)

Halo salam kenal ini dengan Hortensia Blu, bisa dipanggil Blu aja hehe

Semoga suka dengan ceritanya ya, sampai bertemu di cerita berikutnya~


End file.
